Welcome To Our Home
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'I don't know how Derek sleeps through it,' Allison said. 'It's his eyebrows. They're like natural blinds; they descend over their masters eyes to help him sleep for as long as possible. Natural light is no contest to them,' Stiles said. Allison was giggling by the time he finished speaking, her hand covering her mouth.


Allison woke to the sunlight streaming across her face. She blinked and turned her head away, tucking her face against Derek's sleep warm shoulder, but it was no good, Allison was chasing her dream but it was long gone, she was awake now. The bed was empty on the other side of her and with a sigh Allison got up, rolling to press her feet onto the floor. For a second she watched the dust particles float in the air and then she stood, sinking into the plush new carpet, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her bare skin. She was barely out of the room when the smells of breakfast assaulted her nose.

Stiles stood in the kitchen, his worn sleep pants low on his hips, bare feet resting on the cold tiles as he cooked a meal for them. 'First breakfast in our new home,' he said by way of greeting wrapping an arm around Allison's waist to pull her close to him and kiss her lips.

'Many more to come I hope,' Allison said pecking his neck. Stiles leered at her for a second, and then turned back to the bacon. 'We need curtains in the bedroom.'

'I know, I'm exhausted from yesterday, but the sun woke me,' Stiles said. Allison agreed. They only moved in officially yesterday, and while they had more than enough help the excitement must have drained them

'I don't know how Derek sleeps through it,' Allison said reaching into the cupboard for three glasses. Stiles was already making coffee but Allison wanted orange juice, and she knew Derek would too.

'It's his eyebrows. They're like natural blinds; they descend over their masters eyes to help him sleep for as long as possible. Natural light is no contest to them,' Stiles said. Allison was giggling by the time he finished speaking, her hand covering her mouth.

'You're crazy,' Allison said smacking his shoulder fondly. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and kissed from her lips to her ear. 'And you're going to burn breakfast,' Allison said as she squeezed his butt. Stiles smirked at her.

'Like what you feel?' He asked.

'I always like what I feel. I can't believe we didn't have sex last night,' Allison said hopping onto the breakfast bar to give Stiles space to move.

'Well someone said she was tired,' Stiles said. 'How do you want your eggs?'

'I'd like them scrambled please babe. Just because I said I was tired didn't mean to say I didn't want sex. And you fell asleep first,' Allison poked his ribs with her toes.

'Hey, hey, human man here!' Stiles cried turning to her to steal another kiss.

'Whatever,' Allison said. She pulled her feet up so she could cross her legs and rest her elbows on her knees.

There was a grunt from the hallway and Stiles froze up. 'The beast stirs,' he whispered with a wink.

Allison chuckled as two thick arms wrapped around her waist. Derek buried his face between her shoulders, and then rubbed higher until his lips came into contact with her neck. 'Have you got pants on Derek?' She asked. Derek had always cared little about nudity and his body and Allison loved it, but their new home was in a cul-de-sac and Allison didn't her neighbours shocked too early. There was time enough for that.

'He...has,' Stiles said. 'The navy ones.'

'Oh I like those ones, they sit right on him,' Allison said.

'I agree with my most sexy Alpha,' Stiles winked as he grabbed three plates. 'Oh he's glaring.'

'He's right here,' Derek grumbled. Allison turned to kiss him and Derek kissed her back, his fingers tangling in her hair. The kiss turned open mouth and dirty quickly and a whine from Stiles drew her attention.

'There's food here if you're finished with your porn show,' he muttered. Derek reached for him and kissed him much the same way he'd kissed Allison while Allison turned the radio on and set plates on the table.

'Somebody's horny,' Stiles said when he turned away from Derek. Derek grunted in response and slid onto a chair.

'When is it appropriate to have sex on the kitchen table?' Allison asked.

'I would Google it if our Wi-Fi was alive,' Stiles said.

'Is that something you would Google?' Allison asked. Stiles shrugged.

They ate in silence for a while, Derek still looked half asleep, but the food and coffee was bringing him around.

'What are you putting there?' Stiles asked using his thumb to point at the long wall behind them. Allison smiled. She loved this kitchen; it was a massive room with an island, a breakfast bar and room for the table they were sitting at now. There was a large enough space for a long couch too, but the plain white wall was what first caught her attention when she walked into the refurbished room.

'I don't know,' she admitted resting her chin on her hands. 'I was thinking a forest over four seasons, or a world map.'

'Map.' Derek grunted.

'I like the season idea,' Stiles said stubbornly.

'What about a map but with four seasons in the four corners of the wall?' Allison asked.

Derek shrugged and Stiles tossed a napkin at him. 'Interact!' Stiles cried.

'I am,' Derek said unenthusiastically.

The doorbell distracted them and Stiles poked his head up. 'Who could that be?' He said in a mock upper class English voice.

'No idea,' Allison said getting to her feet. It wasn't long after ten, still early for visitors, unless it was family and friends to help with the unpacking.

It wasn't. Allison had no idea who this prim woman in her 50s was standing on her front step.

'Hi, I'm Judith. I'm part of neighbourhood watch. I saw you moving in yesterday,' the stranger said.

'I'm Allison,' Allison said, conscious she was wearing just Derek's discarded t-shirt and Stiles's boxers as opposed to the smart skirt and blouse of the woman in front of her.

'Welcome to the neighbourhood. Here is a basket of muffins and a list of local events to get involved in. That is the generic community line,' long lacquered nails tapped the booklet Allison had been given. She looked down and then up, forcing a smile onto her face.

'Okay, cool, thank you,' Allison said.

'You and your husband are very welcome, jointly or severally,' Judith smiled and Allison noticed her mouth full of gleaming white teeth. She was as much wolf as Allison, but she was human. There was a dangerous tongue in this woman's head.

'I'm not married,' Allison blinked.

'Oh, well that's not a problem,' Judith said. Her eyes lingered on something behind Allison and then Stiles was draping himself over her shoulder.

'Hey babe, what's this?' He asked.

'This is Judith, neighbourhood watch,' Allison said.

'Hi,' Stiles said.

'Well I'll let you two settle in,' Judith backed away from the door. Allison waved as she crossed the street and then closed the door.

'That woman is crazy,' Allison said but Stiles was more interested in the basket of muffins. Allison rolled her eyes but handed them off, choosing instead to slip upstairs and go for a shower.

***

An hour later Mrs Lincoln dropped a fruit hamper off with Stiles, explaining that she believed that Mango's increased her husband's fertility and she didn't care what the doctors said. Allison laughed until she had to cross her thighs and sit down because Stiles just looked broken. 'I need trauma care,' he said as he rested his hand on his forehead.

'Fucking weirdoes,' Derek complained as he measured the walls for the library he intended to build. Stiles had been helping him until the doorbell rang.

'Do you think she's away to tell her friends about you?' Allison asked as she scribbled down one of Derek's measurements.

'Who knows,' Stiles said as he used one hand to hold the tape measure while he checked his cell phone with the other.

'Stop looking for local take outs!' Derek said snatching Stiles's phone from him.

'I need to know all the best ones!' Stiles exclaimed reaching around Derek but he merely tossed it to Allison.

'Kiss me,' Allison said holding the phone behind her back. She watched as Stiles's long fingers wrapped around Derek's wrist, but his mouth was hot when he caught her lips. Allison leaned into him, and Derek's hand slid around them both, pulling them in. When Stiles pulled away Allison returned the phone and turned to kiss Derek. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, submitting easily to her.

'Okay, not now. I actually want to make some headway on that list,' Derek said sounding broken. He nodded to the floor where a "to do" notepad lay wide open and Allison stepped back. What they all wanted was to just fall together and lose themselves, but Allison knew that Derek especially, was keen to have his den perfect.

'Believe it or not, I do too,' Stiles licked his lips.

'Yeah, because as soon as we're online he'll abandon us for Scott, Isaac and Cora,' Derek grumbled turning back to the wall.

'Hey, four way gaming is an art we've perfected and Monday nights wouldn't be the same without it!' Stiles said.

'Yeah,' Allison grinned. Allison usually took a long bath on a Monday and used the time to pamper herself, and she knew Derek often lost himself in a book, although he was usually in their bed doing it.

The three of them spent the afternoon working together and they managed to check a few items off the list, the mirror in the hallway, the dining room light, and Derek was just taking a break from plumbing in the washing machine when the doorbell rang for a third time. Allison watched in horror as Derek, in a dirty and damp wife beater, walked towards the front door.

'Oh, oh my, I'm looking for the new owners,' a voice carried through.

'That'd be me,' Derek said.

'Oh I thought you were the plumber,' the voice said and a tinkle of a laugh followed it.

'I'm whatever they want me to be. Can I help you?' Derek sounded bisque and Allison couldn't decide whether to cringe or giggle.

'Oh yes, I have a welcome hamper, it has some cookies and candy, and wine of course,' the voice said. 'I hope you're settling in okay, is there anything I can do for you?'

'Meat parcels.' Derek said and Allison watched Stiles's eyes bulge comically.

'I beg your pardon?' The voice said.

'Where can I get meat parcels? I eat a lot of meat.' Derek was talking slowly as if the woman at the door were a child.

'Oh well, there's a fabulous butchers on main and-'

'Thank you for the advice. And the hamper. I'll be sure to pass it to my girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whomever I meet in the hallway first.' Derek said.

'Oh my-' the door closed with a thud.

'Interfering old bag couldn't even tell the truth, lied about wanting to do something for us, lied about the meat parcels,' Derek grumbled handing the box over to Stiles as he disappeared into the utility room. 'Ally, some help babe,' he called out.

With a roll of the eyes Allison headed into the utility room to both help and chastise her beta. Not that it would do any good, but it might make Allison feel better and hopefully less embarrassed about Derek's...Derek-ness.

***

'Do you think any of them would survive the Zombie Apocalypse?' Stiles asked sucking the inside of his cheek. He was gazing out the window as Allison plumped the couch pillows.

'Who?' Derek asked sitting down and dragging Allison into his lap. He flattened the cushions she had been perfecting but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She followed easily, resting her cheek on his shoulder. The strange new smells were still in the air and while they were refreshing Allison was keen to make their home smell like it belonged to them.

'The neighbours,' Stiles said turning towards them and letting the curtains fall closed.

'Nah,' Allison decided kicking her slippers off. Stiles pushed his way between her legs and slid his fingers into the space between her back and Derek's belly. Derek's hand pushed its way through Stiles's hair.

'Tired?' Stiles asked resting his chin on Allison's tummy.

'No, but I think we've done enough for today,' she admitted turning to look up at Derek.

'Yeah, let's enjoy our home for a few hours,' Derek said softly.

'Bathroom looks perfect, I've been at it all afternoon,' Allison said.

The bathroom was Allison's favourite room, had been since the day that first rainy day they viewed the dilapidated house. It had been one of the last on their list before they were forced to build, a prospect that, while Allison didn't mind, she didn't feel the three of them were ready to agree on that much yet. On paper the house looked perfect - the forest lay behind the extensive yard at the back of the house, so that was the only winning point on Derek's list. Inside there was more to do than just move in, but Allison saw through the debris and mess, her eyes tracking over the rooms. Stiles had practically salivated at the idea of a home library.

Upstairs in the family bathroom her heart stopped, because it overlooked the forest and was much larger than it needed to be. Allison couldn't wait to have it as she wanted it. She couldn't wait to gaze out the floor to ceiling windows as she relaxed in hot water.

'We noticed,' Stiles said bursting her out of her thoughts.

'I can't help it, I love that room,' she said. Derek pecked her cheek and Stiles stood up, pulling her with him. She held his hand as she followed him upstairs, her tummy flipping with nerves she hadn't felt since the first few times they fell into bed together. Both she and Stiles were naked, clothes in the hamper, when Derek's arms slid around her waist. He held a bottle in his hand, and Allison leaned back into him as he blatantly fondled her tit with the other, his fingers plucking her nipple.

'Wolfsbane Wine,' Stiles said taking the bottle. Derek's mouth found her throat as Stiles set the bottle on the floor and turned his attention back to the large tub that Derek had paid a small fortune to have specially designed. Allison couldn't help the moan that slipped out at the sight of Stiles looking over his shoulder at her. She closed her eyes as Derek's teeth closed around her earlobe, she was so relaxed that she barely noticed Stiles leave the bathroom, but when she opened her eyes Stiles was on his knees at her feet, the strap on dildo in his hands.

'Stiles?' Allison asked running her hands through his hair.

'Please, Alpha, please fuck me,' Stiles whispered. A shudder ran through her.

'Of course,' she said. She knew Stiles had filled the bath with water too hot, that he'd want to sink into it after this so she lifted her feet, one at a time, and let Stiles secure the toy around her hips. It was Derek's hand that drifted down to slide along it. She hadn't fucked Derek with it, although he had wrapped his lips around it and looked up at her, making her breath hitch at the sight, and both she and Stiles had mouthed him open, but he tensed up too easy. Derek was still slow to trust, even with them, but the three of them were making progress.

'Lube,' Derek said, and his jeans scratched against her bare ass. Allison turned to nip at his jaw.

'Jeans,' Allison responded. Derek grunted and lost the last of his clothing as Stiles squeezed a dollop of lube onto the tip of Allison's fake blue cock. She spread it herself, her left hand working as Derek fell to his knees beside her, pressing a kiss to her hip and then to Stiles's ass. He spread Stiles's ass cheeks and licked over the puckered hole. Stiles moaned, arching backwards into Derek's mouth as Allison joined them on her knees. Her hand reached between Stiles's legs, fondling his balls, her fingers sliding along his cock.

'Jeez, fuck yes,' Stiles moaned. Derek smirked and pulled back, and Allison immediately took his place. Derek's palm smoothed down her spine and slid between her legs, two fingers dipping in between her lips to push into her soaked cunt. They had yet to find a good way to simultaneously fuck that didn't involve Allison in the middle, but Allison reckoned with time, patience and practice, it would work.

Allison soon replaced her tongue with her fingers, and Derek turned the water faucets off. Steam rose from the scalding hot water as Allison pressed three fingers inside Stiles's asshole. He moaned and pushed back against her as his mouth found the head of Derek's cock.

'Ready?' Allison asked. Stiles looked back over his shoulder, his eyes dark with lust. His lips were bitten red and plump and she covered his back to kiss him.

'Yeah, please Allison fuck me,' Stiles begged.

'Easy,' Allison said sliding her hand down his spine. She positioned the dildo with her other hand and teased it over his hole a few times before pushing forward. Her position was perfect for both of them, because Stiles shuddered, which was an obvious sign she had just brushed his prostate, and the butt of the dildo was grinding into her clit.

'Yes, Ally,' Stiles moaned as Derek wiped his cock across Stiles's lips. He opened his mouth and took Derek in, swirling his tongue around the head.

'Fuck,' Derek moaned aloud. Stiles hummed and Allison took the focus off what his mouth was doing and turned her eyes to her own cock in his ass. Stiles was pressing back into her, and her hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. She leaned around him and wrapped gentle fingers around his neglected cock. It only took a few strokes of her hand before Stiles was humping into her fist, his mouth obscene on Derek's cock.

'Are you going to come for me baby?' Allison whispered. Stiles whined and pushed back against her, and Allison leaned over him. The slight shift put pressure onto her clit, and she could feel her own orgasm hover, but her focus right now was Stiles, Stiles who was holding them both up and chocking himself on Derek's dick.

Stiles came hard, his hips bucking up and dislodging Allison as he spilled over her fingers. Derek came with a surprised grunt, his eyes wide as Stiles swallowed him down. 'Wow,' he said after, his hand curling around the back of Stiles's head as he found Stiles's lips. Allison sat back and watched them, their mouths slick and warm, kissing gently. Her fingers found the buckle of the strap and with her attention distracted she didn't realise they had descended on her until Derek was pushing between her thighs and Stiles mouth was on hers. He tasted of Derek, hot and heady as his tongue explored her teeth, then pulled away and drifted down to her nipples.

'Yes, Derek,' Allison whined as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She didn't last long, not when Stiles's long fingers slid into her tight channel. 'Oh, oh yes,' Allison cried as Stiles's teeth bit into the flesh of her breast. She came hard, grinding against Derek's tongue.

'Fuck,' Derek grunted, his head falling to rest on her thigh.

'That was hot,' Allison told Stiles who was climbing to his knees.

'You're telling me, my Alpha mounting me,' Stiles said as he dipped a hand into the water. 'Perfect.'

Derek was first to move, kissing them both and sinking into the water. Stiles joined him next, both men holding a hand out for her to grip as she stepped into the hot water. It had started raining outside, and the sound of it beating against the large window had her shivering as she slid her shoulders beneath the water. Derek's hand wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap.

'Thank you,' he whispered. 'Someday I want-' he stopped, his voice caught in his throat. 'Thank you. For this home.'

'Why are you thanking me love?' Allison asked. Derek had spent more time and money on this house than both her and Stiles put together.

'For providing for us,' Derek whispered. Allison pressed back into his body and wrapped her ankles around Stiles's waist, pulling him close. 'You make this house our home.'

'I love you both so much,' Allison said. Stiles was reaching for the wine, taking a slow sip from the bottle.

'Love you too,' Stiles kissed the top of her shoulder. Derek didn't speak; he rarely expressed his feelings through words, although he had said it. Stiles on the other hand spoke enough for all of them.

They soon got comfortable, Stiles turning to lie back between Allison's legs. She wrapped one hand under Derek's thigh and the other got draped around Stiles's waist.

'Do you think we'll be happy here?' Allison asked as the room darkened.

'I don't think so,' Derek said. Allison noticed Stiles look up to meet Derek's eyes. 'I know we will.'


End file.
